


One Point Two Setters

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, various other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Sugawara are alike, and somehow they're also completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's Nothing Wrong With Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of Oisuga drabbles gathered in one place.

“Hey, Kou-chan, you know we can go beyond kissing and do something sexy, right?” 

Oikawa expected a few things from Sugawara. He expected Suga to blush, to change the subject, to maybe to even pull Oikawa close and kiss him hard. 

He didn’t expect Suga to start laughing, high pitched and hysterical. 

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” Oikawa muttered, bristling. He had that feeling of being caught completely off-guard, which Suga made him feel often. It was a love-hate feeling. He liked to think he was the best at reading people. 

But Suga was a bit too similar to him, and he still hadn’t figured out whether or not he liked it. 

Suga stopped laughing, swiped at his eyes. “I’m sorry. Something sexy? You make it sound like, like, I don’t know, I just--what?” 

“What?” Oikawa repeated, frowning. 

Suga turned his full gaze on Oikawa, who suddenly felt his cheeks go warm. “What sexy thing?” 

Oikawa choked. “Why are you asking me that?” 

“I thought you had something in mind,” Suga said. His expression turned thoughtful. “I mean, there are a lot of things I’m willing to do. A few new things I’d like to try.” 

“Wait,” Oikawa sputtered, “are you saying you’re experienced?” 

Suga’s eyebrows drew together. “You thought I wasn’t?” 

“I don’t know!” Oikawa looked down at his lap. Admittedly, this was one of the least sexy conversation he’d ever had. 

“How about,” Suga shifted his weight, moved closer, and grabbed Oikawa’s shirt, bunching the fabric in his hand to pull him closer, “we see where it goes.” He pressed his lips to Oikawa’s, raised his other hand to tangle his fingers in Oikawa’s hair. 

Oikawa made a startled noise. Suga was trying to lower him onto the bed, but Oikawa abruptly shifted from under him, and pushed Suga onto the pillows. Suga stared up at him, amused. 

“I always thought you’d want to be on top,” he said. 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “Say that again.” His body was on top of Suga’s now. He pinned Suga’s wrists to the bed, so that he couldn’t move, couldn’t even touch Oikawa if he wanted to. 

“I said,” Suga repeated, “that I always thought you’d want to be on top.” It sounded friendly, but there was a challenge there. 

“Maybe there’s a reason for that,” Oikawa said. “Maybe that’s how you’ll enjoy it.” 

“Prove it.” 

Oikawa pressed his mouth against Suga’s. Suga tried to deepen the kiss, but Oikawa pulled away. Suga let out a small sound as Oikawa started trailing kisses down his neck, reached the collar of his shirt. He released one of Suga’s wrists so that he could fumble with the buttons. 

That was a mistake. Suga fisted his hand in Oikawa’s hair, pulling his head back slightly so that Oikawa had to look into his face. Suga’s eyes were completely serious, his mouth drawn in a thin line. 

Everything went still. 

Then Suga said, “Push it, Tooru.” 

Oikawa’s mouth dropped open. Suga’s expression crumpled and his shoulders shook as he let go of Oikawa’s hair to cover his mouth with his hand, giggling. Actually giggling. And now Oikawa had that stupid volleyball cheer from their high school games stuck in his head. Push it, push it, Tooru. One more time, Tooru! 

He moved off Suga, trying to form words. 

Suga managed to sit up. “I’m so sorry,” he gasped. “I couldn’t resist. I’ll take this more seriously next time.” 

“I can’t believe you,” Oikawa said. “I can’t...why?” 

“You had that look in your eye,” Suga told him, uncovering his mouth to reveal a grin, “like you do when you’re about to serve. I have to admit, I still get nervous when I see that look.” 

“What?” 

“Don’t mind,” Suga said, and then he started laughing again. 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “Next time I’ll make sure to make that face.” 

Suga stopped laughing and looked at Oikawa head-on. “Next time, I’ll be ready for it.”


	2. Guess

Three coffee dates, two dinners, and now they were standing in the rain after being caught in a sudden storm. Suga looked annoyed at the fact that his hair was dripping in his face. Oikawa was amused because his jacket, at least, had a hood and therefore his hair was safe. 

They stood against the wall of the train station platform, waiting for the next train to take them back to the university. Another coffee date, and all that warmth gone to waste because the weather forecast hadn’t been accurate. 

Suga was shivering. He looked a bit like a wet annoyed bird and Oikawa started laughing. 

“What?” Suga asked, turning his annoyed glare away from the train tracks to Oikawa. 

“Nothing,” Oikawa said, stifling his laughter. 

“It’s because I’m soaking and you had the presence of mind to bring a rain jacket,” Suga said. “You’re enjoying my suffering.” 

“Am not,” Oikawa said, but his smile gave him away. 

Suga suddenly took a step closer to Oikawa. “So,” he said.

“So,” Oikawa looked down at him. There was only a few inches of height difference between them. “It’s been...some weeks. Since we started doing things together.” 

“It has.” Suga’s expression turned unreadable. 

“So I was wondering if...you like me.” Oikawa had trouble getting the last words out. Suga reached forward, pulled down Oikawa’s hood. 

“Oikawa,” he said. “Guess.” 

And then he shook his hair out, spraying Oikawa with water. 

Oikawa yelped and jumped back. “My hair! It’s wet now!” 

Suga doubled over laughing. “Damp!” 

“Soaked!” Oikawa wiped the water droplets off his face. Suga had straightened up by now and stepped close to Oikawa again. Oikawa took a step back, and Suga raised his hands in surrender. 

“I won’t do that again,” he said. “I just had to share my suffering.” 

“How mean, Suga-chan,” Oikawa said. “I was trying to ask a serious question.” 

“I know,” Suga said. “And I do.” 

Oikawa blinked. “What?” 

“I do like you,” Suga’s smiled softly. “As more than friends, if that’s what you were asking.” 

“Oh.” Oikawa didn’t move this time when Suga closed the distance between them. 

“So we’re doing this,” Suga said. 

“Yeah.” Oikawa looked at Suga’s eyes, bright and crinkled at the edges with joy, and he leaned down a little, cupped Suga’s cheek, and pressed a soft kiss to Suga’s lips. 

When he pulled away, Suga said, “I thought you didn’t want to get wet.” 

Oikawa huffed. “Well for you, Suga-chan, I don’t mind.”


	3. Coffee

“What are you moping about, Trashykawa?” 

“I haven’t even said anything and you’re being mean,” Oikawa complained, glaring as Iwaizumi sat across from him in the cafeteria. 

“I can tell by the look on your face,” Iwaizumi said. “Any second you’re gonna say something ridiculous and ask me how to fix it.” 

“No I’m not.” Oikawa clamped his mouth shut. Iwaizumi shrugged and started eating. Finally, Oikawa blurted out, “I like someone.” 

Iwaizumi sighed. “There it is.” 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned, “how, how, how do I get them to like me back?” 

Iwaizumi stared at him. “Oikawa, you’ve dated dozens of girls in high school and I know for a fact you have at least ten numbers just from this semester alone. Why the hell are you asking me?” 

“Because this isn’t a girl,” Oikawa said, “and this isn’t high school anymore.” He leaned forward. “It’s a guy.” 

“I’ve seen you flirt with plenty of guys,” Iwaizumi said. 

“But that’s not all! He’s from Karasuno.” 

Iwaizumi blinked. “Which guy from Karasuno?” 

“Mr. Refreshing.” 

“You should probably start by getting his name.” 

“I know his name,” Oikawa snapped. “I thought you didn’t.” 

“Sugawara Koushi,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa stared at him in shock. “I talk to Sawamura sometimes.” 

“So you knew,” Oikawa pointed an accusing finger at him. “You knew he was going to this school.” 

“I didn’t see why you’d care. Where did you meet him?” 

“He’s in one of my classes.” 

“Do you talk?” 

“We sit together. I don’t know what to do. I haven’t talked to him outside of class. Maybe he still thinks I look down on him.” 

“Did you ever look down on him?” 

“Well, Karasuno was beneath us until they beat us,” Oikawa scoffed. “Anyway, maybe he thinks I hold a grudge. Maybe...Iwa-chan, what do I do?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Take him out to coffee? Isn’t that what people do?” 

“What if Mr. Refreshing doesn’t like coffee.” 

“Then you shouldn’t date him.” 

*

Oikawa decided to go with Iwaizumi’s plan, but with a twist. 

He showed up early to his Calculus class, took his usual spot, and waited. 

Sugawara showed up two minutes later, unraveling his scarf and smiling at Oikawa. “Good morning.” 

“Here.” Oikawa held out a latte. He hoped Sugawara enjoyed his coffee sweet. “Vanilla latte. I thought, well I went to get coffee for class and though you might want some.” 

Sugawara’s eyes lit up and he took it. “That was considerate of you.” Oikawa choked. “How much do I owe you?” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Oikawa waved his hand, then took on a look of deep thought. “Although...maybe this weekend you could return the favor.” 

“We don’t have class on the weekends,” Sugawara said, his tone light. 

“I know.” 

“Oh!” Sugawara grinned. “You want me to take you out for coffee.” 

“It’d be more fun than having coffee in class,” Oikawa said. 

“Then give me your number so I can text you,” Sugawara said, holding out his phone. 

Oikawa typed in his number and then class started. He could hardly pay attention. Iwaizumi had been right, of course. Even though neither of them had referred to it as a date, it was still happening. Oikawa was going to see Sugawara outside of class. 

That afternoon, he received a text. “Saturday, 12pm? :D” 

Even though it was only a text, Oikawa couldn’t help smiling.


	4. You Don't Care

The way Sugawara’s hands were clenched into fists at his sides did funny things to Oikawa’s chest. This was his fault. He’d done this. Sugawara was fuming, on the edge of shouting or breaking down into tears, glaring up at Oikawa because Oikawa had said something he shouldn’t have. 

Sugawara had met Oikawa after practice at the university’s gym, had slipped off his shoes and stepped inside to watch the tail end of the team’s three-on-three matches. Afterwards, Oikawa told a few people who Sugawara was, the former setter from Karasuno who had been substituted into matches in a pinch, but had never played regular. 

He emerged from the changing rooms to find Sugawara standing by the door, eyes downcast. 

“Oikawa,” Sugawara had said, “why did you tell people about my time at Karasuno.” 

“Everyone knows you don’t care about what happened between you and Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said. 

The reaction was so instantaneous it was shocking. The anger in Sugawara’s eyes penetrated Oikawa to his very core. 

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa started, “I didn’t know-” 

“You did,” Sugawara snapped. “How could you not know?” 

“I thought-” 

“I’ll see you later.” Sugawara spun around and practically ran from the gym. 

Oikawa stared after him, his heart beating too fast. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to sit on the floor and bury his head in his knees and ignore the world for a while. 

Instead, he forced himself to go back to his room and do what he’d always done when he was feeling bad. 

He was going to call Iwa-chan. 

*

Iwa-chan, as it turned out, was not going to let Oikawa off easily. 

“Fucking talk to him,” he said. “That’s what boyfriends do with each other, right?” 

“You mean Iwa-chan wouldn’t know?” 

“Shut up Shittykawa.” 

So Oikawa stood in front of Sugawara’s door, trying to will himself to knock. He knew he would have to apologize. Apologies were hard. He knew he might have to face Sugawara’s anger. Deep down, he kept telling himself that it was over. That this was where Sugawara would see that he wasn’t good enough, and leave. 

Iwaizumi’s voice reprimanded him in his head. “Stop overthinking you idiot!” 

Oikawa knocked. 

A few seconds passed and seemed like hours, long enough for Oikawa to want to turn and run, but then the door opened and Sugawara appeared, face unreadable. 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa blurted out. “I didn’t know. I thought, because you always seemed so confident, and you liked Tobio-chan, and I mean I dealt with the same thing but I didn’t like him so I thought because you did maybe it was different and-” 

“Oikawa,” Sugawara said, softly. Oikawa forced his mouth shut. “I do like Kageyama. That doesn’t mean I didn’t feel useless while he was on the court. Maybe it’s a personal failing of mine, that I felt those things, but,” he shrugged, “I cared. It mattered to me. I fought and it wasn’t good enough.” 

“It was good enough,” Oikawa said. 

“I was never going to be better than average,” Sugawara said. “Don’t lie to me. You saw it, too. But I was the Vice Captain. I had to help everyone, for the good of the team. You know how that is.” 

“I do,” Oikawa said. “So...look, if you-” 

“Don’t say something stupid,” Sugawara interrupted, “like, ‘look it’s okay if you don’t want to go out anymore.’ I’m not gonna break up with you over a small mistake. We still have a lot to learn about each other.” 

“We do,” Oikawa said, not quite believing his ears. 

Sugawara gave him a tentative smile. “Isn’t that what us setters do best?” 

Oikawa allowed himself to smile back. “It is.”


	5. Selfish

“Are you sure about this?” 

Suga looked up from his books to frown at Daichi. “About studying? Yes, Daichi, I am.” 

“No.” Daichi put down his pen, which meant that study time, for the moment, was over. “About going out with Oikawa.” 

Suga’s eyes widened. Oh. So that’s why Daichi seemed to have trouble concentrating. “Can this wait until we leave? I’d rather not talk about my love life while surrounded by people who are actually diligently studying.” 

“We’ll lose our table,” Daichi said. It was a good point. Suga liked this table. 

“Fine.” Suga lowered his voice and leaned forward. “Yes, I am sure. Are you happy?” 

“No,” Daichi said. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea.” 

“Luckily I’m capable of discerning these things for myself,” Suga said, half joking. 

“Suga,” Daichi said, “listen to me. I’m just concerned that it’s...a selfish thing. Don’t take this the wrong way but I’ve been talking with a few people-” 

“About me? How flattering!” 

“Listen! I mean it might not be true but Oikawa likes to feel above people. We’re just concerned if he’s...using you to...” 

“Feel better about himself?” Suga’s eyes narrowed. “No, I don’t think so. If he is he’s chosen a terrible target.” 

“Suga-” 

“I’m pretty great.” 

“Suga,” Daichi sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

Suga’s expression softened. “I know. But I can take care of myself.” 

*

Despite his words to Daichi, Suga felt a heaviness in his chest as he walked back to his apartment because sometimes, he did feel like he wasn’t good enough. Not for Oikawa, certainly, who was a beacon of talent, drive, and intelligence that would put most people to shame. Whereas Suga had always come second best. No amount of hard work could make up for the fact that Suga was average. He wanted to curl up and go to sleep so that the feeling would go away, and he would wake up tomorrow hopefully reset. 

Oikawa was waiting in front of his door. 

“I don’t remember telling you when I’d be back,” Suga said. 

“Mmm, maybe you didn’t,” Oikawa said. “Maybe I’ve been waiting here for a while, all on my own, just wanting to spend time with you after my grueling practice.” 

“Really?” Suga raised an eyebrow. 

“Really,” Oikawa said. “Also Iwa-chan said that maybe you’d be a good influence on me.” 

“For what?” 

“He didn’t say.” Oikawa stepped closer, grinning. “But I can think of plenty of things Suga-chan would be a good influence for.” 

“I’m not in the mood,” Suga said. 

Oikawa smiled at him, the flirty look replaced with something more genuine. “Even so, you make me a better person, Suga-chan.” 

Suga’s mouth dropped open. Oikawa laughed, and kissed him. 

“W-we should go inside,” Suga said when they pulled apart. He fumbled for his keys and had a ridiculous amount of trouble fitting them in the lock, but finally he managed to get the door open. 

“I hope,” Oikawa said, as they stepped inside, “that you believe me.” 

Suga’s heart starting beating faster. Oikawa was like him, too perceptive. And he wanted to believe Oikawa, he really did. 

He knew that once Oikawa left, there was a good chance the doubt would set in. Not good enough, his mind would say. 

For now he pushed it aside, curled up with Oikawa on his bed. Oikawa didn’t seem inclined to move once they were settled, and it calmed something in Suga. 

If Oikawa didn’t leave, maybe those thoughts wouldn’t have a chance to take hold.


	6. You're Like Poison

If Suga had to describe Oikawa Tooru in one word, it would be this one: 

Distracting. 

He was trying to do his homework. His very important homework for a very important pathology class that had a very important exam coming up next week. He was squinting at a zoomed in picture of a group of cells, trying to figure out which one of them was warped and in what way and what that meant for the human body, and Oikawa had his arms wrapped around Suga’s torso and his lips on Suga’s neck. 

“Come play with me,” Oikawa murmured. 

“Play?” 

“Cuddle.” 

“I’m busy.” 

“You’re boring,” Oikawa huffed, but he didn’t move away. 

The picture in front of Suga wasn’t making any sense. Then Oikawa pressed his lips against Suga’s skin again, and he shuddered. 

“I’m not boring,” he said. “Don’t you have work?” 

“Mmm, maybe,” Oikawa hummed, “but I’m in the mood for something else.” 

“Like cuddles.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re like a cat, Tooru,” Suga sighed. Oikawa responded by butting his head against Suga’s, lightly, and Suga pushed away from his desk. “Fine. Twenty minutes.” 

Oikawa practically leapt into bed. “So stingy, Kou-chan!” 

Suga climbed into bed after him, and wrapped his arms around Oikawa, who curled against him. He reached up, taking a strand of Suga’s hair and twirling it with his fingers. 

“Your hair is so soft.” 

“Complements won’t get you more time,” Suga said, but Oikawa laughed and turned around to face him, began running his fingers through Suga’s hair. 

Suga felt his body sinking into the bed. “You fiend,” he murmured, because Oikawa knew that Suga got sleepy when his hair was played with. 

And he was laughing. “You like it.” 

“I do,” Suga groaned, closing his eyes and curling into Oikawa’s warmth, into his touch. 

And it was dangerous, Suga thought, that Oikawa could so easily sway him. Oikawa knew all his weaknesses. Oikawa was his weakness. That was definitely not something that Suga should have been able to accept so easily. 

And yet, he stayed by Oikawa’s side, and twenty minutes passed, then half an hour, then an hour, and Suga didn’t move.


	7. Catching Up

The ramen shop date would have gone great if they hadn’t run into two familiar people while they were there. 

It would have gone even better if those people hadn’t been Kageyama and Hinata, currently third years at Karasuno, and if Suga hadn’t been with Oikawa, currently still obsessed with being unbearable to his former underclassman. 

Suga and Oikawa had gotten there first, settled down, ordered, when Oikawa dropped out of a conversation mid-sentence and when Suga opened his mouth, hissed, “shhh!” 

Suga frowned. “What?” 

“Do you hear that?” 

Suga decided to humor him. He listened carefully and was surprised when he heard a familiar high-pitched voice say, “Just spit it out already! What’s so important that we had to come here instead of staying in the gym?” 

“I…um,” that was definitely Kageyama’s voice. 

“Just say it!” 

“Give me a minute, dumbass!” 

“You’re taking forever Bakageyama!” 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“Don’t call me dumbass!” 

“Dumbass!” 

“Bakageyama!” 

“I like you!” 

Suga nearly choked. 

Hinata actually did choke. “Wh-what?” 

“Can’t we be…um, boy…friends?” 

“Boyfriends?” 

“You know what I mean, dumbass.” 

Suga was so stunned by what he’d just heard that when Oikawa stood, he didn’t react right away. It was only until he heard Oikawa cry out, “Chibi-chan! Tobio-chan!” that he scrambled out of his chair and grabbed Oikawa’s arm. 

Kageyama looked horrified, cheeks deep red. Hinata stared at Oikawa, then at Suga, as if trying to put the pieces together. 

“I would’ve thought you would’ve confessed your love already, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said. “Why did it take so long? Were you scared?” 

“Oikawa,” Suga hissed, pulling on his arm. Oikawa didn’t budge. 

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked. 

“It’s break,” Oikawa said, “so we’re back in the area.” 

“I was asking Suga-san.” Hinata leaned forward and whispered to Suga, “what are you doing here with him?” 

“Ah, we’re dating,” Suga said, “though right now I’m questioning myself.” 

“How mean, Kou-chan,” Oikawa said, wriggling his arm out of Suga’s grip so he could pull Suga close. Kageyama’s mouth dropped open in horror. “I’m only catching up with my adorable kouhai. I was just concerned.” 

“Some people take their time,” Suga said. 

“Or is it because he was afraid?” Oikawa asked, lowering his voice. 

Hinata turned to Kageyama. “Is it true?” 

“Don’t listen to him,” Kageyama snapped. 

“Have you really liked me since first year?” Hinata insisted. 

“Look-” 

“Because I liked you.” 

Kageyama stared at him. “What?” 

“But I thought, because sometimes I couldn’t tell,” Hinata shrugged. 

“Sounds like you two need to work on your communication,” Oikawa said. Kageyama gritted his teeth. 

“Sounds like you need to stop tormenting my kouhai,” Suga said. He ducked out from under Oikawa’s arm and pulled him back towards their own table. “It was nice to see you, Hinata and Kageyama! Don’t mind us!” He practically pushed Oikawa into his seat. 

“So mean,” Oikawa complained, rubbing his arm. “Clearly I helped them.” 

Suga sighed, shoulders slumping as he sat down. “What’s with this grudge against Kageyama?” 

“What grudge?” 

“Don’t tell me that was entirely well-intentioned.” 

“You wound me,” Oikawa said, placing a hand over his chest. The look Suga gave him was disbelieving to the point of being insulting, but it also had the effect of wearing down his resolve. “Fine, maybe I still resent Tobio-chan.” 

“I don’t see why,” Suga sighed, and Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “Not only have you both proven yourself to be extremely talented, but it’s no fun having a rival who isn’t challenging, right?” 

Oikawa smirked. “Touché.” 

“Besides,” Suga said, “you helped them. So whatever you were going for didn’t really work.” 

Oikawa turned and frowned. Hinata and Kageyama were leaning over the table close to each other. Kageyama looked calm. Hinata was grinning wide. 

He turned back to Suga, who smirked back at him. 

“Don’t mess with my kouhai. They’ll always surprise you.”


	8. Freckles

Oikawa thought he would have noticed something like this when they were in bed together, but the lighting was often a bit dim, and he didn’t really spend a lot of time looking at Suga’s shoulders. He was distracted by other things. 

But they were at their university’s indoor pool, spring sunlight streaming through the high windows. Suga had suggested that they go for a swim and Oikawa challenged him to a race. He wasn’t a champion swimmer or anything, but he was descent. 

They took a pair of chairs at the deep-end of the pool and Oikawa watched Suga take off his shirt. He was standing in the sun, and at first Oikawa was distracted by the silvery light reflected off Suga’s hair. 

Then his shirt slipped over his head, Suga tossed it aside, back still to Oikawa, and Oikawa noticed his shoulders. 

A dusting of freckles covered each one, in this light the darker spots standing out against Suga’s pale skin. Oikawa’s mouth dropped open. How had he missed that? 

Then Suga turned around, eyebrows drawing together as he took in the look Oikawa was giving him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Koushi,” Oikawa managed. Suga looked even more concerned that Oikawa was saying his actual name rather than a pet name. 

“Are you okay?” 

Oikawa closed the distance between them, raising one hand to lightly trace the freckles on Suga’s left shoulder. 

Suga giggled, shivering lightly under Oikawa’s touch. “Oh. You never noticed that?” 

“I don’t know how,” Oikawa admitted. “They’re cute.” 

“They get darker in the summer,” Suga told him. 

Oikawa moved to tracing the freckles on Suga’s right shoulder. “I’m going to have fun with these.” 

“Are you?” Suga caught Oikawa’s hand in his own. The sunlight reflected in his eyes, making them seem to dance. 

“I am.” 

“I’m glad you find them so fun,” Suga said, the corners of his lips twitching. “But I’m going to have fun beating you.” 

“Wha-” 

Suga abruptly darted away, dropping Oikawa’s hand and jumping into the pool. 

“Catch up!” he called from the water. 

“Cheater!” Oikawa cried, yanking his shirt off and diving into the water. 

Suga’s laughter echoed in his ears as Oikawa chased him across the pool.


	9. Sharp Like Knives

He didn’t mean to be cruel. But he realized as soon as he said it that it was. 

“You wouldn’t know what it’s like to be in competition with someone like Tobio-chan.” 

Words said at the end of a long day, after a practice gone wrong. Oikawa wasn’t in the mood for being placated. He just wanted to be angry, it seemed. No one really understood his fear of Kageyama. “It’s okay,” they would tell him. “You have nothing to worry about. You’re incredibly talented.” 

But Tobio was a genius. And what if he came to play on Oikawa’s university team? The team was known for attracting the best players from around the country. Kageyama would be getting offers around now. It felt like a knife was swinging over Oikawa’s head. 

Suga hadn’t told him that he shouldn’t worry. He’d simply said, “you work hard and you bring the best out of everyone on the team. You aren’t going to be put to the side just because Kageyama is also a good player.”

“That’s not enough.” 

“It is.” 

That’s when Oikawa had said it. Suga’s expression closed off. 

“I don’t,” Suga said after a moment, toneless. “There was no competition. I’ve never been anywhere near that level.” He narrowed his eyes. “But you are on his level. So don’t tell me he’ll just replace you. You aren’t me.” 

Oikawa swallowed. No, he wasn’t. But he feared sharing Suga’s fate. 

Suga sighed and stood up, extricated himself from Oikawa’s bed, from his blankets. “I need to study.” 

“Wait.” Oikawa grabbed his arm. 

“What?” 

“I didn’t mean it.” 

“It’s true, though, isn’t it?” Suga asked. “You don’t want to end up in my position.” 

“No, but-” 

“You wouldn’t be,” Suga said. “You would never end up in my position. You work too hard. You have too much talent. That combination means that you’ll get far.” 

Oikawa swallowed. “I know. I don’t always feel like it.” 

“I know. But it’s true.” Suga tried to pull away, but Oikawa wouldn’t let him. 

“Stay?” 

Suga bit his lip. “It hurts.” 

“What?” Oikawa let go, but Suga didn’t move. 

“I mean it happened a while ago, but when you said that, it hurt.” Suga laughed, hollow sounding. “It shouldn’t, really. It’s silly. I don’t think it just has to do with volleyball. Any time I think about not being good enough, it hurts.” 

Oikawa felt a twinge in his chest. Suga didn’t have a lot of sore spots, but it seemed like he’d hit one. “I’ll never talk about Kageyama again.” 

“It has nothing to do with Kageyama.” 

They stared at each other for a few moments. Then Suga sat down, and took Oikawa’s hand in his own. “We’re more alike sometimes than you realize.”

Oikawa squeezed Suga’s hand. He knew that, and it scared him. It meant that sometimes, Suga could see right through him. People shouldn’t have been able to do that. Not with him. 

He moved closer, so that their knees were touching. 

“We’re different, too,” Suga continued. “That’s why I know you’ll be able to win.” 

“What does that mean?” 

Suga leaned forward and kissed Oikawa on the lips. Oikawa didn’t forget that Suga hadn’t answered his question, but he understood that Suga didn’t want to be pushed to answer it. 

So instead he said, “I’m sorry.” 

Suga gave him a small smile. “And Iwaizumi says you’re incapable of apologies.” 

Oikawa made a choking sound. “What?” 

Suga laughed and pulled Oikawa down onto the bed. Oikawa lay next to him and closed his eyes, running his fingers through Suga’s hair. He felt calmer now. Tired. 

“Apologies take a lot out of me, Kou-chan,” he murmured. 

Suga scoffed. “I can’t believe you.” 

“I can’t believe you, either.” Oikawa opened his eyes and held Suga’s gaze. “You might not believe, but I know you won’t lose.” 

Suga’s eyes widened, just for a moment. And then he gave Oikawa a small smile. “Iwaizumi was wrong.” 

“What?” 

“You are good at apologies.”


	10. They Like Me Because I'm Hot

The crowd was screaming. Not cheering, but screaming. Suga almost clapped his hands over his ears. He wold have, if he wasn’t yelling so loudly that his voice gave out halfway through the last set. 

Oikawa’s team won, of course. Because their university was good, and Oikawa was good, and everyone else on the team was good. The game had been intense, though, and Suga’s ears were ringing as he made his way outside to meet Oikawa. 

Oikawa was with Iwaizumi by the entrance. The two of them still made an excellent set in game, and Suga hung back, waiting for them to finish talking. They’d made some incredible plays together, and the look of happiness on Iwaizumi’s face after hitting Oikawa’s toss made Suga miss volleyball. He’d missed the points Asahi and Daichi had scored off his his tosses. 

Shouting caught Suga’s attention, and he noticed a group gathering around Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Of course, Oikawa’s adoring fans. It wasn’t just women anymore, either. Suga took out his phone and started playing a game to pass the time. He didn’t really have the urge to push through all those people. 

“Ah, Kou-chan, please take me away from my adoring fans!” 

Suga looked up at Oikawa’s breathless voice. Oikawa grinned at him. 

“Congratulations,” Suga said, “on another game.” 

“An amazing game.” 

“I suppose so,” Suga said with a sigh. 

“I heard you screaming just as loudly as my fans, Kou-chan,” Oikawa teased. 

Suga laughed. “You’ve got me! How did you escape?” 

Oikawa pulled him further away from the crowds, towards the direction leading out of campus. “Ah, well, it was very difficult. You’re lucky I managed it this time. It’s difficult being so good looking.” 

“What?” 

“They all want a piece of me. I can’t help that they love me because I’m hot.” 

Suga burst out laughing and Oikawa frowned. “I’m sorry,” Suga managed. “They love you because you’re a good player.” 

Oikawa sniffed. “And also because I’m hot. You don’t see our ace getting so many fans surrounding him after the games. And that’s because he looks like a brute.” 

Suga scoffed. “I saw him with plenty of well-wishers. I’m sure they’re not just after your good looks.” 

“But I am hot, right?” Oikawa stopped abruptly. 

“I’m hungry,” Suga groaned. “I’ve been waiting for so long for this game to be over. You could’ve hurried up those last few points.” 

“Kou-chan,” Oikawa pulled Suga close. “Am I hot?” 

Suga struggled not to laugh as Oikawa got in his face, close enough to kiss. 

“You are hot,” Suga said, and then pecked Oikawa’s lips before pulling away. “Hot and sweaty! Maybe we should take a shower before dinner!” 

“I’ll let that slide,” Oikawa said, smiling wide, “because you said we.” 

Suga face-palmed. “I meant you.” 

“You said we,” Oikawa sing-songed. 

“You!” 

Oikawa lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Suga in a bear-hug. Suga yelped. 

“Your sweat! Is getting on me!” he cried. 

“We,” Oikawa said. 

Suga groaned and stopped struggling. “Fine. We.”


	11. Cuddle

Outside, it was cold. The rain fell in sheets, sometimes sideways as the wind cut through everything, biting. Outside, it was not fit for humans. 

Inside was a different story. 

Inside, Oikawa crawled into Sugawara’s bed, piled high with blankets. Suga had wrapped himself in one, face peaking out over the soft blue fabric. He offered Oikawa a small smile, his eyes bright. 

Oikawa plopped down next to him. “Warm me,” he murmured. 

Suga extricated himself from the blanket, shimmied over so that he was pressed against Oikawa. Oikawa turned so that his back was pressed against Suga’s chest. Suga wrapped his arms around Oikawa, and Oikawa tugged at least two blankets over them before he sank into the embrace. 

Outside, the rain tapped a steady beat on the window. Oikawa closed his eyes, Suga’s warmth slowly becoming his own. 

He loved these moments. Afternoons with nowhere to be, no one to please. Oikawa spent most of his time working, running, trying to be the best, trying to impress. These afternoons were rare, and sometimes he wished they could last a bit longer. He could feel in the back of his mind a ticking clock, the minutes slipping past. Slipping away. 

Sometimes, the physical reassurance meant just as much, if not more, than words. Oikawa needed the touch. He needed to feel the meaning behind the words he was so often told, like a seal to the promise. Sometimes, cuddling felt more intimate than anything else. Oikawa could take the time to really feel the person he was with, to know how their body wrapped around someone else, how they held another person, how they were in their most relaxed and unguarded moments. 

Oikawa felt like he knew a lot about Suga. Every dip and curve of his body, where the bones came close to the skin and where he went soft, how he felt like a firm presence against Oikawa’s back despite being so relaxed. The even sound of his breath, the feel of it fluttering Oikawa’s hair. The way Suga curled around him instead of lying straight. Loose and yet stable. Soft and firm. Smaller than Oikawa, yet somehow he managed to shield him from the cold. 

Everything became a haze, the warmth spreading from Oikawa’s body into his chest, slowing his heart. He could stay here forever, in the arms of someone who loved him, as the rain became background noise.


	12. Stay In My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying, listen to "Stay In My Heart" by Namikawa Daisuke (Oikawa's VA) and then Cocoro by Irinu Miyu (Suga's VA) I'M JUST SAYING

Suga felt a headache starting up behind his eyes. He stirred the curry he was trying to make. The smell was almost enough to distract him from the screeching coming from the living room. 

Almost. 

He caught a few words here and there. He thought he heard the word “heart.” Maybe Oikawa was singing a love song, but it sounded like people were dying. 

He was probably being a little harsh, but he’d heard a lot of people sing. Somehow, Oikawa managed to leap past “tolerably bad” straight into “absolutely terrible.” 

The singing was getting louder. 

Suga gripped the pan tighter, gritting his teeth as Oikawa half-danced into the kitchen. He reached out for Suga and pulled him close, swaying to an imaginary beat. Suga let go of the pan and let Oikawa spin him around so that they were facing each other, one of Oikawa’s hands on Suga’s shoulder, the other on his waist as if preparing for some kind of waltz. 

“Sing with me, Kou-chan,” he said breathlessly. 

“I don’t know what song you’re singing,” Suga said. 

“You haven’t been paying attention?” Oikawa asked. 

He had, unfortunately, but that didn’t mean that Oikawa’s words were any more intelligible. 

“What’s with that face?” Oikawa asked. 

“What face?” Suga glanced up at him. 

“You frowned and your eyes kind of went to the side. That’s a lying face, right there.” 

“I didn’t say anything,” Suga pointed out, “so I couldn’t have been lying.” 

“You’re hiding something.” Oikawa stepped forward and Suga moved with him, taking a step back. “Come on, don’t you want to dance with me?” 

“The curry will burn,” Suga said. 

“Forget the curry.” Oikawa swiped his foot under Suga’s ankle, making him lose balance. He yelped, but Oikawa’s hand on his waist supported him, dipping him. Oikawa bent over him with a grin. “I have you right where I want you.” 

Suga also grinned. “Your singing is terrible, Tooru.” 

Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to say that when Oikawa’s hands were the only thing keeping Suga from crashing to the ground. Oikawa’s smile disappeared, and for a moment Suga thought that he might be done for. But then Oikawa straightened up, yanking Suga with him and pulling him so that they were flush against each other.   
“I was wondering how long it would be until you cracked,” Oikawa said. 

“Had you kept going, I would’ve left the house,” Suga said. 

“Now don’t be mean.” 

“At least you’re self aware.” 

“I still like singing,” Oikawa said. “And it was a romantic song, too.” 

“I’m sure it was.” 

“Why don’t you sing one?” 

“What?” 

“Sometimes you hum when you’re cooking, and Daichi-kun said you have a nice voice.” 

Suga stared at him. “I’m going to kill Daichi.” 

“For me? One song? You can even pretend I’m not here.” 

“You’re practically glued to my chest,” Suga pointed out. “Not that I mind...” 

“You need to finish dinner anyway,” Oikawa said. He pressed a quick kiss to Suga’s lips, then pulled away, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. 

Suga turned to his curry, gave it a few thoughtful stirs. Then he said, without turning around, “if you know the song, feel free to sing along.” 

“Won’t my voice hurt your ears?” Oikawa asked. 

Suga laughed. “I’m sure together we won’t sound too bad.” 

And that was how they finished making dinner that night: singing cheesy duets. And with another voice accompanying his own, Oikawa didn’t sound quite so bad.


	13. First Name

Oikawa ran his fingertips along Suga’s back, light enough that Suga could probably barely feel the touch. He was curled away from Oikawa, blanket pooled around his waist. Oikawa reached up to brush his soft hair out of his face. 

Suga stirred and took a sharp breath, turning to face Oikawa. He blinked, dazed, still half-asleep, but when his eyes focused on Oikawa he smiled, gentle and genuine, as if the only thing he wanted in the world was to wake up with Oikawa next to him. 

Oikawa had never been smiled at like that before, and it did strange things to his heart. His eyes stung a bit. He wondered why he felt so emotional as he smiled back, traced his fingers along Suga’s cheek. 

“Good morning, Tooru,” Suga murmured. 

Oikawa’s heart actually leapt, hearing his name like that, soft and full of affection and in Suga’s voice. He leaned close, pressing his forehead against Suga’s. 

“You said my name,” he whispered. 

“Because it’s your name,” Suga said, a hint of laughter in his voice. 

“You’ve never done that before,” Oikawa insisted. 

“You’re not just Oikawa to me anymore,” Suga told him. He closed the space between them with a light kiss to Oikawa’s lips. 

When he pulled away, Oikawa said, “I love you, Koushi” and it was as natural as breathing.


	14. Don't Lie

[Refreshing-kun 12:03PM]  
Ugh I don’t feel well might sleep instead of study date. Or maybe we can have that study date here? 

[Refreshing-kun 12:28PM]  
If you come after practice Daichi might be here.

[Refreshing-kun 1:01PM]  
DON’T COME OVER I’M REALLY SICK IT’S REALLY GROSS. I THINK SOMEONE GAVE ME A STOMACH BUG. 

[Sawamura-san 1:49PM]  
Suga doesn’t want you to worry but I’m taking him to the doctor and idk when we’ll be back. 

[Sawamura-san 2:35PM]  
Don’t be alarmed, but the doctor suspects appendicitis and Suga is being admitted to the hospital for testing. 

[Sawamura-san 3:03PM]   
Suga has appendicitis. He’s going into surgery in a bit. He should be fine. Call me when you get this!

“Is he okay?” 

“Oikawa-” Daichi tried, but he was cut off. 

“Is he okay? Tell me!” Oikawa knew he sounded hysterical, knew he looked it as he clutched the phone. 

“He will be,” Daichi said, also sounding shaky, which didn’t make Oikawa feel any better. “It’s not that bad.” 

“Don’t you dare lie to me,” Oikawa growled. 

“I’m not.” Daichi sounded less shaky now. “Suga will be fine. And I’m sure he’ll want to see you.” 

“He’s not awake?” Oikawa’s voice cracked. 

“Not yet. But they said he will be soon.” 

Oikawa had already grabbed his keys. “I’m on my way.” 

*

He rushed into the hospital, found out Suga’s room number, and would have rushed into the room if Daichi hadn’t headed him off.   
“Is he awake?” Oikawa asked, trying to see around him into the room. 

“He is,” Daichi said. “He should be out by tomorrow. He’s pretty drowsy, just to warn you.” 

“Warning noted. Can I go in?” Oikawa hated how on edge he sounded, but he needed to see Suga, needed to see that he was safe. 

Daichi nodded and stepped aside. 

Oikawa rushed into the hospital room. Suga was laying on the bed covered in blankets, an IV in his arm. His lips were chapped and skin pale, hair plastered to his forehead , but when he saw Oikawa his eyes focused and his face brightened. 

“Koushi,” Oikawa breathed, the relief almost making him sag against the bed at seeing Suga awake and talking and okay. 

“You came,” Suga rasped. 

“Of course. I wish I’d been there. I’m sorry! I should’ve been there.” Oikawa sat on the edge of the bed, taking Suga’s hand in his. It felt clammy. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve checked my phone sooner. I should’ve stayed home when you said you weren’t feeling well, or-” 

“Tooru.” Suga’s lips twitched. “It’s really okay. I wasn’t alone.” 

“But I should have been there,” Oikawa said. 

“You couldn’t have known,” Suga said. “I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have even gone to the doctor if Daichi hadn’t insisted. I should’ve known, too. I’m pre-med, Tooru. Pre-med!” 

“Were you scared?” Oikawa asked. 

Suga bit his lip. “Tooru-” 

“Don’t lie,” Oikawa insisted. 

“I was scared,” Suga said. “I’ve never had surgery before. And before that, I don’t think I’ve ever felt so crappy. It happened really quickly, too.” He smiled. “But now I’m feeling better. Just tired. And I have a battle scar!” 

Oikawa squeezed his hand. “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re okay.” 

Suga smiled. “I think I do.”   
Oikawa leaned forward to kiss him, but Suga turned his head away, huffing. 

“Don’t kiss me. I’m gross.” 

“I don’t care,” Oikawa said, “as long as I get to kiss you.” 

And he did.


	15. Forehead Kiss

The night after Suga got out of the hospital, Oikawa offered to stay with him. They took a taxi back to Suga’s apartment. Suga was tired. He seemed to have some trouble walking because his side hurt, but when Oikawa asked if he was okay, Suga insisted that he was. The pain was normal. 

Oikawa didn’t want to admit it, but he was still worried. Worried that something would go horribly wrong. He’d spent the past day reading up about appendicitis, and he’d seen just how severe the condition could get. He’d then started reading about complications from surgery. Infections. Internal bleeding. 

He knew he was probably thinking far too much into things and that Suga would make a normal recovery, but he wanted to make sure, because he hadn’t been there for Suga when he’d gotten sick. He would be there for Suga now, just in case. 

He helped Suga get undressed. He expected to see a scar across Suga’s stomach, but there were three red marks, barely larger than Oikawa’s thumb. Suga caught him looking and gave him a small smile. 

“The surgeries are less invasive these days,” he said. “It helps to heal faster.” He pulled an oversized t-shirt over his head. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Oikawa asked. 

“Just tired.” Suga looked up at him. “Don’t worry.” 

“I am worried.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Suga tugged his arm, lightly. “But I’d feel better if you stayed with me? If you want?” 

“Sleep next to you?” Oikawa asked. He wanted to. But he hadn’t wanted to ask. 

“Yeah. Please?” 

“Okay.” 

Suga pulled Oikawa down on the bed. Oikawa pulled the blankets over the both of them and they faced each other, knees and noses touching. Suga was already struggling to keep his eyes open. 

Oikawa brushed Suga’s hair away and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’ll be okay,” he whispered. “I love you. You’ll be okay.” He wasn’t sure if he was reassuring Suga or himself. He didn’t even know if Suga was scared or not. 

Suga’s eyes were shut. His lips curved upwards. “Thanks for staying,” he murmured, voice already sleep slurred. 

Oikawa closed his eyes, feeling better for being able to feel Suga alive and breathing next to him. He was safe. They were both safe.


	16. Rain

“I can’t believe this.” 

Suga opened his eyes and slowly, he regained his senses as he woke up. His room was dark even though it was past sunrise, and he could hear rain pounding on the window. Oikawa was already propped up, scrolling through his phone, his mouth twisted into a distasteful frown. 

“It’s raining,” Suga murmured. 

“I wanted to get coffee,” Oikawa moaned. “And now I’ll get wet.” 

“Poor you.” Suga pulled himself up into a sitting position. “I’ll get it.” 

Oikawa’s eyes went wide. “But you’ll get wet, Kou-chan.” 

“I don’t mind a little water, unlike some people.” Suga stuck his tongue out. 

Oikawa scoffed. “Water makes me look like a drowned rat.” 

“Water makes you look good,” Suga countered. 

“I refuse to leave the warmth of this apartment,” Oikawa said. Suga pressed a kiss to his cheek, but when Oikawa turned to try and catch him on the lips. Suga pulled away and stood up. “Mean, Kou-chan.” 

“I’ll be back,” Suga said. “You should start breakfast to thank me for the coffee.” 

“Fine.” 

Suga went into the bathroom to wash up and then pulled on his jeans and a sweater. He didn’t bother to find his rain coat, figuring that an umbrella would do the job. 

He stepped outside. The rain was falling so hard that it was splashing up from the puddles on the sidewalk to soak into Suga’s jeans. Luckily the cafe wasn’t far away, and he got to soak up the warmth for the few minutes it took to make his and Oikawa’s drinks before he had to head back. 

The journey back was more difficult. Suga balanced the tray of two hot drinks in one hand and the umbrella with the other, a delicate operation that was going well until a gust of wind blew the umbrella inside out. 

Suga almost dropped the drinks, but self preservation and a love of coffee saved him. Instead, he managed to pull the now useless umbrella down so that it wasn’t trying to drag him down the street. The rain hit him full force, soaking into his hair and his sweater, and because he had the drinks he couldn’t run. Instead he walked slowly, the cold rain managing to chill him to the core before he got into the building. 

He dripped all over the hallway as he struggled to put the key in the lock. He was shivering, his fingers stiff from the cold, but he got inside, dropped the umbrella and kicked off his shoes. 

“Tooru!” he yelled. 

“Kitchen!” Oikawa shouted back. 

Suga trudged into the kitchen, not caring about the puddles forming at his feet. He set the coffees on the counter just as Oikawa looked up. His jaw dropped and he turned away from the stove.

“Kou-chan, what happened?” 

“Umbrella malfunction.” Suga smiled sheepishly. “Like the drowned rat look?” 

Oikawa stared at him for a moment, eyes tracing Suga’s sweater, which clung to his skin, up to Suga’s face. His tongue darted out between his lips and he moved forward. 

“Wha-” Suga started, but Oikawa pressed his lips to Suga’s in a hard kiss. 

Suga kissed back, and Oikawa seemed to struggle to pull away. He did, though, to look over Suga’s face again. Suga felt raindrops tracing down his cheeks, dripping from strands of his hair. 

“Koushi,” Oikawa murmured, “you look really good wet.” 

Suga shivered. “Is that so?” 

“Mmm-hmmm.” Oikawa licked his lips again. 

“You know,” Suga said, “I’m pretty cold. I could use some warming up.” 

“You should do something about those clothes,” Oikawa said. “They’re soaked.” 

“Help me?” 

The coffee ended up cold, but neither of them minded.


	17. Underwhelming

Oikawa had no problem fabricating emotions in most situations, but with Suga he felt bad. Especially with the way Suga was looking at him, all hopeful and expectant. Oikawa chewed another piece of the homemade milk bread that Suga had lovingly baked, and forced a bright smile. It was the sort of smile that he gave to people all the time. Barely anyone could tell whether he was being genuine or not. 

Suga could. His hopeful expression faded away, replaced with narrowed eyes and a frown. 

“It’s great,” Oikawa said, hoping to save the situation. 

“I can tell when you’re lying,” Suga sighed. “It’s terrible, isn’t it?” 

“It’s not terrible,” Oikawa said, fake smile disappearing. Suga grabbed the plate of milk bread, turning towards the trash can, and Oikawa grabbed his arm. “It isn’t, I swear! It’s just...underwhelming.” 

“Underwhelming?” Suga’s eyebrows shot up. 

“It’s a delicate confection, okay?” Oikawa said. “It took me months to perfect my own recipe.” 

“Delicate confection,” Suga repeated, but his lips twitched. “Tooru, it’s milk bread.” 

“I’m a milk bread connoisseur,” Oikawa said. He wrapped his arms around Suga from behind and murmured in his ear, “And I’m nothing if not honest.” 

“You were fully ready to lie to me,” Suga pointed out. 

“Only to spare your feelings.” 

“I can handle a bit of honesty. But I don’t appreciate being lied to.” The lightness in Suga’s voice was underlined with something more serious. 

“Point taken,” Oikawa said, resting his forehead against Suga’s soft hair. “How about I make it up to you?” 

“How?” 

“I’ll teach you my milk bread making ways,” Oikawa said, “so that next time when you surprise me with baked goods, they’ll actually be good.” 

“How nice of you,” Suga said drily. 

“I’m serious!” Oikawa nuzzled Suga’s hair. “Look, Kou-chan, while we’re being honest I have to say, baking isn’t your strong suit.” 

“Fine.” Suga laughed, pulled away and grabbed Oikawa’s hands, trapping them with his own. “I will let you teach me how to bake, if you let me teach you how to cook.” 

“But I hate cooking,” Oikawa moaned. 

“It’s not that different,” Suga said. “They both take place in the kitchen.” 

“But you have to use woks and things like that,” Oikawa said. “And everything is so...not sweet.” 

Suga tilted his head up to meet Oikawa’s eyes with that same hopeful expression he’d been wearing back when Oikawa had been trying his milk bread. “Please?” 

Oikawa sighed. He could feel his resolve melting away. “Fine. Fine. But I won’t let you leave the kitchen until you’ve completely grasped the fundamentals of milk bread baking.”


	18. Cold

“Kou-channn, I’m cooooold.” 

Suga massaged his temples as his attention was torn away from his reading for the tenth time in an hour. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Then get a blanket, Tooru,” he called out. 

“I have a blanket, Kou-chan,” Oikawa moaned. “I’m still cold. I think I need-” he was cut off by a violent sneeze that made Suga wince, followed by a bout of coughing that made him wince even more. 

“Did you take the cough medicine?” Suga asked. 

“An hour ago,” Oikawa said, sounding miserable. Suga could hear him blow his nose. The living room was littered in tissues despite his earlier attempt at cleaning and placing a garbage can nearby. Oikawa apparently didn’t bother to look at the placement of things when he was sick. “I feel awful.” 

“I’m sorry.” Suga stared down at his textbook, trying to get back into the flow of reading the words and having them make sense. But they just floated in his field of vision, stubbornly not giving him any meaning. His chest tightened when he realized that he wasn’t going to get anything done this afternoon, which would mean a late night of doing the work, which he hoped would make sense after he took a break and dealt with the problem that was causing him so much distraction. 

He pushed his chair back and stood up, made his way into the living room. Oikawa had made himself a blanket nest. Only his head was sticking out, his nose red, face pale and hair a mess. Suga stood in front of him and sighed. 

Oikawa looked up at Suga like a puppy in need of an owner and sniffed. “Why am I like this?” he moaned. 

“Because you have a cold,” Suga said, “which will go away as long as you keep resting.” 

“I’m bored,” Oikawa complained, “and cold. Cuddle me?” 

Suga navigated around the tissues and sat next to Oikawa, who had curled himself into one corner. 

“I hate being sick,” Oikawa said. “I can’t get anything done. I can’t concentrate. I’m falling behind, Kou-chan.” 

Suga allowed Oikawa to rest his head on his shoulder. As he stroked Oikawa’s hair, he murmured, “You’re not. You’ll have time to make it up later. You’ll get better faster if you rest.” 

“You always know what’s best,” Oikawa murmured. “I feel better sleeping when you’re around.” 

Suga smiled, softly, and sank a little deeper into the cushions. “I’ll stay if you nap.” 

Oikawa’s eyes were already falling shut. “Deal.”


	19. Looking Everywhere For You

“Refreshing-kun!” 

Sugawara didn’t realize that the shouting was meant for him until the person yelling ran up next to him, out of breath. He stopped in his tracks, put his hands on his hips, and stared at Oikawa Tooru.   
“What did you just call me?” 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Oikawa gasped. 

It took Sugawara a moment to process that and the weird feeling in his chest, and another moment to respond with, “I-I’m flattered, Oikawa-kun, but-” 

“I meant,” Oikawa huffed, “I was meaning to give you this.” He handed Sugawara a calculator. 

Suga’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks going red. Of course. He’d been looking around for it and he and Oikawa shared a Calculus class. Of course that’s why Oikawa would be looking for him. He took the calculator and put it in his bag. 

“Thank you, Oikawa-” he started, but Oikawa waved him off. 

“Just don’t go leaving your stuff around the classroom,” he chided. “You never know what kind of person will find it, and maybe next time they won’t even give it back!” 

“Right.” Suga laughed. “I’ll be more careful next time.” 

Oikawa gave him a smile, the kind that Suga remembered from high school. The kind that Oikawa had briefly greeted him with the first time they saw each other in Calculus and realized that they existed at the same university. 

It was completely insincere. Suga knew it. Oikawa knew it. Oikawa probably didn’t know that Suga knew.   
“Well, I have to go to practice. See you in class!” Oikawa half-jogged away. 

Suga ended up in his apartment, sitting in the living room poking half-heartedly at his calculator. There was no reason for him to be on someone like Oikawa’s radar. Oikawa’s life was volleyball. Suga had barely played during their matches against each other in high school, and next to Kageyama he must have been forgettable. Everything about their encounter was expected...  
Except the nickname. Suga didn’t understand what “Refreshing-kun” meant other than that Oikawa didn’t know his name. Or maybe Oikawa did know his name and had taken to calling him a nickname anyway. He didn’t know how to take it, and he knew he was overthinking it, but he couldn’t stop himself. He had a lonely night ahead of him to study, and therefore no one to distract him from whatever Oikawa meant. 

He could always ask. Suga wasn’t normally someone who shied away from being direct. But something about Oikawa threw him off. He’d spent so much time analyzing Oikawa from afar in high school that it was weird not being opposite a net.


End file.
